


Believe, a modern snippet

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically this is Marius speaking, M/M, Pining, Short, awful but well written i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a vague ambition in that direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe, a modern snippet

**Author's Note:**

> I just like these nerds a lot

Enjolras rolls his eyes and sets his glass down with a thud that echoes through the room. His lips are pursed and he sneers at Grantaire. He's had enough of the curly-haired man's cynicism and rude interruptions at the Les Amis meetings.

"You don't believe in anything," he snaps, his voice biting and cruel. He means it an insult, attacking Grantaire's tendency to point out only the bad, never looking for anything but a way out. Enjolras turns away, moving to the other side of the bar as though he were disgusted by Grantaire's mere presence. It's not unlikely.

"No," Enjolras stops and turns back with a bitter expression. Grantaire lifts his glass to his lips and pours the amber liquid down his throat. He grimaces and taps a finger against the side of the glass. He shakes his hair from his face and looks into Enjolras' eyes. A moment of tense silence passes before he speaks again, his voice raspy as he does so, "I believe in you," he finally says.

Enjolras purses his lips again and turns away; he doesn't have time to overthink Grantaire's drunken ramblings. He scoffs and steps away, leaving the bar this time. Grantaire lets a small melancholy smile grace his bitter face as he reaches for a new bottle. He pours himself another drink and chuckles, knowing that even if Enjolras doesn't believe him, he means every word.


End file.
